


Skate High

by zught



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullied Yuuri, Bully, Class President!Viktor, F/M, High School, M/M, Popular Viktor, Vicchan is alive!, Viktor spells name with k, Yuuri has anxiety, viktor has long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zught/pseuds/zught
Summary: "Skate High" is an international academy that caters but is not limited to educating the world's rising professional ice skaters. It has flexible schedules for competing skaters, state of the art practice rinks, dance rooms, a contracted orchestra and composers, dorms, and a cafeteria that somehow has anything you want to eat, etc.Yuuri has idolized Viktor Nikiforov for years. All he wants is a chance to meet him. Attending Skate High is his opportunity to be near Viktor. Will the struggles of high school mixed with anxiety, socially awkwardness, hormones, social media blowing up, bullying, and a budding skating career get in the way of Yuuri's chance?





	1. Background Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited with the story plot as chapters are edited and questions are asked from readers. Therefore to understand the background and setting, and avoid confusion, better read this and read it again when edited.

Background:

 

The Academy has three branches: an elementary, middle, and high school

The high school is the largest and the middle school is only slightly smaller due to transfer students, etc. Whereas, the elementary school is very small, in comparison to the other two, and extremely elite.

The middle school has three grades, sixth, seventh, and eight. The high school has freshman (ninth), sophomore (tenth), junior (eleventh), and senior year (twelfth).

* * *

 

Characters:

Instructors:

Ballet Instructors: Lilia Baranovskaya, Minako Okukawa

Ice Skating Instructors: Yakov Feltsman, Celestino Cialdini, Kanako Odagaki, Alain Leroy, Nathalie Leroy (Alain and Nathalie are former ice dancers and JJ Leroy's parents)

Students:

middle school branch:

Sixth grade: Yuri "Yurio" Plisetsky (Russia)  
Seventh grade: Minami (Japan), Guang -Hong Ji (China), Emil Nekola (Czech Republic), Mila Babicheva (Russia),  
Eighth grade: Otabek Altin (Kazakhstan), Jean-Jacques "JJ" Leroy (Canada), Leo de la Iglesia (USA), Seung Gil Lee (Korea)

High school branch:

Freshman: Yuuri Katsuki (Japan), Phichit Chulanont (Thailand), Michele Crispino (Italy), Sara Crispino (Italy)

Sophomore: Yuko (Japan), Takeshi Nishigori (Japan)

Junior: Viktor Nikiforov (Russia), Christophe "Chris" Giacometti (Switzerland), Georgi Popovich (Russia)

How I decided what year of school they are in I took their canon ages and placed them in certain grades, I.e. Sixth grade corresponds to cannon age of 15-16, seventh 17-18, eighth 19-20, freshmen 21-23 (I don't think anyone is 21), sophomores 24-25, and juniors are 26-27.

There are exceptions such as Phicit, Chris, and Georgi. Phicit is placed in a grade higher than makes since in this logic. However, he is one of Yuuri's closest friends and since this fanfiction will center on high school the characters in middle school will not have an extreme focus on them. But this would pose a problem in the plot because I'm trying to keep the characters "in character." Yuuri doesn't have many true friends in the anime when it starts. Phicit is aged up so that Yuuri has a small but solid backbone of people he actually associates with, I.e. Phicit and Yuuko and by default Takeshi. Viktor the social butterfly that he is will be popular in this story, and it would be weird if he didn't have some sort of posse therefore why Chris and Georgi are in the same grade.

* * *

 

Dorm Assignments:  
(Roommates don't have to be in the same grade but same branch of school since dorms are placed in each different branches part of the school).

Yuuri and Phichit  
Sara and Yuuko  
Takeshi has a single  
Michele and Georgi  
Viktor and Chris


	2. 1: Move in day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman year has arrived for Yuuri Katsuki. After a family friend and childhood ballet coach Minako encouraged Yuuri to join the academy the day of move in day has arrived.

Chapter 1

Yuuri even as a child had an interest in ballet. Minako coached him over the years in Hatseu Japan. She and Yuko were the reason that Yuuri grew an interest in ice skating. Yuuri spent his younger years (up until middle school) in the ballet studio or at the rink.

That was until Minako was offered a job, and excepted, to instruct at the internationally renowned academy people called "Skate High" since so many of the worlds' young ice skating athletes attended it despite all of its state of the art facilities that would make it a coveted school of learning. But it was really the fact that it had a flexible schedule that can cater to competing skaters' schedule and training regimes. It has on site ballet studios, ice rinks, an equipment store, a contracted orchestra and composers available to develop music scores for routines, etc. They have instructors that taught normal subjects and ones for specifically ballet and ice skating. These were the reasons the young elite skaters flocked to this academy. In addition there are several features including a cafeteria that can basically make anything that one desires to eat, many places to study and hangout, a big gym full of state of the art equipment, a vast library, and anything else you can probably think of they got it.

Yuuri's focus then turned solely to ice skating. Then a couple of years before he entered into middle school Yuko introduced Yuuri to a new world. A world where a recently debuted Junior level skater had stolen the gold medal at Junior Grand Prix. He must have been the prettiest person Yuuri had ever seen. His silver hair that was a few inches above touching his shoulders, bright turquoise eyes, and heart shaped smile (^ ♡ \ ) were only a few of the reasons why he was instantly smitten.

From this point on Yuuri Katsuki obsessively followed Viktor Nikiforov's budding career, even to the point of plastering various posters of his idol in his room. Yuuri learned a great deal about Viktor's life from curiosity. Including that he has a brown poodle named Makkachin, is from Russia, and that he attends Skate High, where Minako sensei is now teaching. Yuko and Yuuri idolization of Viktor only gave them more reason to want to attend the academy and reunite with Minako.

The entrance exams are a difficult task to complete since the academy is internationally renowned and elite. Academically it is ranked as a top tier education in the world. The entrance exam is based off of a standardized test for all students. However, if you are an art/sport focused student then a technically video of live performance is submitted and partially determines your admittance in a addition to the test. This allows a more well balanced student the ability to attend the academy.

Through hard work Minako and Takeshi passed the entrance exam for the high school branch. Then the next year Yuuri after Minako and Yuko convinced and helped him get ready he passed the entrance exams also.

* * *

 

Today was the day that Yuuri moved in to the academy. He completed orientation, picked up his student id, found his room assignment, and soon was moving in. The freshman lived on the bottom floor of the dorms, the second floor was for sophomores, the third was for juniors, and the top floor housed seniors. Yuuri was assigned room 107 and his Room mate is Phicit Chulanont, whom is also a freshman. He was really hoping that they could be close friends so that he would have at least someone in his year that he was friends with. At the very least get along with him because having a roommate you dislike would majorly suck.

He found his room and unlocked the vacant room. He decided to pick a random side of the room to unpack his stuff since his roommate wasn't here yet to negotiate. He hoped he didn't get upset about it. If it really was a problem he was willing to move stuff to the other side to avoid being hated by his room mate.

About 30 minutes after he arrived a boy about his age with tan skin, dark eyes, and dark hair styled in a bowl cut shape arrived. He introduced himself as Phicit and reassured Yuuri that he didn't care who had what side of the room (Yuuri gets anxiety over dumb things).

Phicit arrived around the time Yuuri was putting up his first Viktor poster on the wall. This lead them to dscuss various things in ice skating and other interests. They quickly bonded and got to know each other. Like Phicit got to know, besides his obsession with a certain skater, that he had two friends that were softwares and that he knew one of the ballet instructors. While Yuuri knew that Phicit is very much attached to his phone and had Instagram game like no one else, as indicated by the amounts of selfies he took and quickly posted since he arrived. Yuuri thought it was a endearing trait to have, but little did he know it would sooner or later cause him trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta excuse the grammar errors. How did you like it and what do y'all want to see happen next?


End file.
